Destino perdido
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: Tema Omegaverse: Haruya como Midorikawa tiene un amor platónico que ninguno a notado al no poder verse mas que amigos, estarán juntos (?), pasen y leean. espero les guste este Oneshot .


_Les comparto mi segundo Omegaverse de Inazuma Eleven y el tercero que hago de este tema, espero estén familiarizados con el tema sino dejare un pequeño enlace para que le conozcan, soy nueva en el tema y me ha encantado, este Oneshot es una introducción corta a un fanfic completo que hare de Midorikawa con Tatsuya. Sin más espero sea del agrado esta pareja y tema._ **AU/ Inazuma Ares no Tenbin/ PG-13**

 ** _Omegaverse:_** 6374/55dc8c350e5125ff1ee0c37800465b106112f5ac_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Tema: Destino perdido.**_

Cuando fue que me enamore por última vez de alguien, hubo una vez que me enamore por completo de un chico Omega pero antes de darme cuenta de que quería estar con él el resto de mi vida este se alejó y cuando menos creí tenía más que un anillo al cuello sino también en sus manos …

 **Hace unos meses.**

Era un día tranquilo como cada día, Haruya se levantaba de la cama para ir al trabajo que solo hace tres meses consiguió tras graduarse de la universidad a sus 21 años, aunque a decir verdad su amigo de secundaria se lo consiguió y negarse le fue imposible al ser este dueño de la compañía como un amigo que apreciaba además le apoyaba sin hacer preguntas.

Se levantó con gran pesadez sentándose sobre la cama y solo inclinarse un poco para apagar la alarma que escandalizaba su habitación que minutos antes era pacífica para dormir, tras apagar su despertador buscar su calzado y fue a preparar un poco de café y lo que tomaría de desayuno, tras terminar su café humeante como poco amargo, un pan tostado con mantequilla junto a un poco de pescado y arroz de la cena de ayer se fue a tomar un baño no muy largo pero sí necesario para no oler a el trago que le tiraron encima el día anterior cuando fue a tomar con Suzuno un buen amigo suyo, después de ese refrescante baño de agua tibia tirando a fría para despabilarse salió y fue a su armario buscando un pantalón y camisa de vestir color gris, una camisa blanca,… odiaba él sacó pero lo llevaba porque el clima era horrible y en su contra siempre, en las noches si no era frío, era lluvia o nieve segura que olvidaban dar en el pronóstico local. Vio no le faltara nada para irse a su trabajo y se fue saliendo de casa a ese escandaloso lujar.

Después de casi 40 min en él tráfico de su edificio donde había estado viviendo desde que entro a la universidad hasta la actualidad a la empresa donde ahora perdía su tiempo según él, llegó un tanto fastidiado del escándalo de la mañana y tras identificarse en la recepción se fue al elevador, al entrar en este para ir al área de ventas donde trabaja como un subordinado más de ese lugar presiono los botones del piso diez para cerrar la puerta pero justo cuando él elevador iba cerrando sus puertas escucho la voz de alguien pidiendo parar y por instinto Haruya detuvo las puertas al reconocer la voz de esa persona después vio entrar de prisa a Midorikawa quien al notar al pelirrojo le saludo con una sonrisa agradeció este detuviera él elevador…

-¡Muchas gracias Haruya!, - _suspirando un poco al correr desde el lobby_ \- creí debía correr por la escalera más de 40 pisos de nuevo-

-para tener un buen puesto eres demasiado descuidado por no decir estúpido distraído, además con el cabello hecho un desastre por no decir ya eres un lio-

-¡con mi cabello no te metas y menos conmigo!, no me dio tiempo siquiera de peinarme esta mañana, iba bien con el tiempo esta mañana pero al recordar debía imprimir unos documentos lo olvide, ese pequeño detalle hasta notar era ya muy tarde, casi lloraba en el taxi de camino aquí y aún estoy nervioso, ¡no critiques!... seguro hoy si me despiden _\- mostrándose con pánico._

-eso lo dudo, ya me encargo de ese nudo- _en un susurro para el_ \- eres al último que despiden de aquí de los miles de empleados de este sitio, eso seguro-

Haruya miro a su amigo y vio tenía las manos ocupadas con un maletín y algunos documentos así que Haruya tras ver este saco una lija de su pantalón se la arrebato colocándose detrás de este, con sus manos tomo la cabellera del otro y noto estaba semi húmeda, sin duda si había olvidado peinarse tras alistarse, lo considero un distraído total, se encargó de peinarlo usando sus dedos para quitarle un poco los nudos y como sabia como se peinaba el otro usualmente, no le era difícil y no era la primera vez que lo hacía, ... cuando eran estudiantes paso tiempo con él y conoció bien el truco de peinarlo aunque aún recordaba los galones provocando haciendo el otro llorase, actualmente ya se habían acostumbrado, uno a peinarlo y el otro a la poca delicadeza de ese estilista, Haruya término y en el reflejo de las puertas del ascensor Ryuuji miro su peinado, tan impecable que no evitó agradecer y se giró un poco a quien estaba tras su espalda y dedico un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Haruya…

-¡gracias, eres un gran amigo!-

-solo me han enseñado a ayudar a la clase como tú no te lo tomes como una buena acción por ti -

-solo por ser tú no te pateo en tu orgullo al sonar tan groseramente- _siendo mirado con molestia por Midorikawa-_

Midorikawa estaba feliz de no pararse frente a su jefe con tal facha y sonreía ampliamente al reflejo del elevador, desde tras suyo Haruya solo lo miraba con una sonrisa pequeña el reflejo frente a él, no había conocido nunca a un Omega tan obsesionado por su cabellera que por las tonterías usuales del "amor, destino o celo" que generalmente molestaba a todos no solo a ellos. Haruya siempre que miraba a Ryuuji tan seguro de el mismo olvidaba sus problemas o el mundo actual donde existen Alfas, Betas y Omegas como las ramas sociales, así como quien estaba frente suyo era el Omega más idiota pero a quien quería y conocía mejor que nadie o así como él era un Alfa, cómo se conocían desde niños eso no le importaba a él. Cuando Haruya iba a decir algo para invitar a Midorikawa a cenar con alguna excusa absurda las puertas del ascensor se abrieron nuevamente….

-¿aquí bajas, no?- _sonreía a Haruya y abriendo paso para que este bajara-_

-sí, bien me voy - _pasando y salir_ -, para la otras espero realmente te despidan por llegar tarde y poder verte llorar-

-ya quisieras tengo mis mañas para asegurar mi puesto de trabajo-

Tras decir eso, desde afuera Haruya miro dentro del ascensor a Midorikawa guiñar un ojo y dedicar un beso al aire lo cual le dio un mal pensamiento cosa que hizo reír a Midorikawa al conocerlo también y a su mente perversa…

-eres un idiota,… _-riendo un poco-_ como sea, te debo una-

Después esas palabras el ascensor cerro frente a ambos y Haruya se quedó pasmado hasta que sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

-si eres una maceta de pasillo mueve estorbas mi camino, tulipán estúpido-

-¡ha! -quejándose y girarse a ver quién le golpeo- , ¡Suzuno, eso dolió!-

-se nota babeas por él, es una pena ninguno lo nota al ser distraídos o idiotas, apoyo lo segundo- _hablaba Suzuno muy seguro y pasando a Haruya-_

-tu que sabes, no molestes estoy ocupado-

-lo sé, se nota en tu cara de perro que pones frente a él-

Haruya se movió y fue a su lugar de trabajo ignorando el comentario hecho por Suzuno, se dedicó a trabajar y se quedó pensando en cómo le habría ido a Midorikawa, aunque era absurdo pensar le habría ido mal, su jefe era Tatsuya Kira, así como a él le consiguió el trabajo con Midorikawa lo hizo con el como Suzuno por su amistad, seguro que si despiden a todos los tres serían los últimos en irse al tener de amigo al jefe de esa compañía millonaria aunque no era algo que podían ir diciendo por los pasillos. El día pasó como siempre aburrido y al terminar su trabajo salió de la empresa y cuando estaba en el lobby miro a Midorikawa y se acercó a este sorprendiendo un poco…

-vaya seguro te han despedido, al ver esa cara-

-solo es cansancio, mi jefe no hizo caso de mi retraso al llegar pero ese maldito Hiroto sí, me hizo trabajar peor que su niñera o sirviente, lo odio…- _suspirando y mirar al otro con una idea en mente-_ Haruya ayúdame a demandar al maldito-

-paso, aunque es verdad que es un maldito, ya se te invito a cenar así olvidas el tema con un poco de alcohol, ¿qué dices?-

-¿qué dijo?, pierdes el tiempo parado, corre-

Haruya se vio segundos después siendo arrastrado de la mano fuera de ese lugar e ir a tomar un taxi, para Haruya él no era un Omega normal u ordinario como los demás, sabía que no con trucos sucios o encantos vulgares consiguió lo que era ahora, un asistente personal de un Alpha de elite en una de las más reconocidas empresas de Japón multimillonarias, él se esforzó desde que era un estudiante de secundaria media para tener buenas calificaciones, logró entrar sino a la mejor si a una buena Universidad de economía cosa imposible para los Omegas y aunque habían vivido juntos un tiempo este se mudó tras tener un empleo bien remunerado como acomodador de cajas de una gran bodega de un hospital medico de cierto amigo que ambos conocían más que bien, con la paga junto para tener un buen departamento, Midorikawa no era un chico vulgar sino uno que trabajaba mucho, para él era uno de admirar. En su camino al departamento de Haruya conversaron de como Hiroto Kira, el idiota hermano mayor de su jefe, le hizo hacer el trabajo de su asistente además del que por sí ya tenía el con su jefe, Haruya se burlaba al imaginar esa pesadilla, en el camino compraron algunas bebidas y como si fueran estudiantes también algunas frituras picantes como saladas. Una vez en su casa compartieron por un rato una improvisada fiesta frente al sofá y encendieron el televisor, cuando Haruya creía pasaba un buen rato con Midorikawa alguien llamó a su puerta haciéndole levantar de su lugar y salió a ver quién era encontrándose con Suzuno…

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-no puedo, desde cuándo no puedo venir a molestarte para saberlo ahora y hacer citas-

-bueno si, pero….-

-comprendo, tienes compañía-

Haruya miró detrás de él, a un lado estaba Midorikawa quien comenzaba a buscar su calzado para salir de ese lujar mostrándose un tanto feliz y sonriente frente a sus dos amigos…

-qué ocurre, te vas ahora- _miraba a su apresurado amigo por salir de su casa-_

-sí, solo era un rato el que estaría aquí además mañana debo madrugar ya que mi jefe tiene una reunión y debo preparar por él unos documentos, casi lo olvido-

-pero...es tarde para que te marches-

-tomaré un taxi frente al edificio _, - mirando al recién llegado_ \- Suzuno, vayamos después a cenar, si-

-claro, porque no si tú pagas iré-

Después sin más palabras Haruya vio salir a Midorikawa del departamento y se quedó parado mirando por donde se iba él, hasta que recibió un empujón de Suzuno quien entraba en el departamento…

-dejarás que tu novias se vaya sola, sería peligroso si pasa "eso", no crees-

-no es mi novia, pero…-

-pero no niegas sería malo si su celo llega, alguien se aprovecharía, pobrecito Ryuuji-

Haruya al pensar eso no espero y corrió a tomar el segundo ascensor de ese edificio para ir tras él al imaginarse le pasara algo malo al irse solo tan tarde, pero cuando llego al lobby solo miro a través de la puerta de vidrio de ese lugar y no avanzo más al ver como Midorikawa abría la puerta de un automóvil color negro y se subía a este, Haruya no necesitaba ver más o acercarse, el dueño de ese elegante automóvil era Tatsuya el amigo de él como de Suzuno y Midorikawa, jefe de los tres, no sabía porque pero le molestaba un poco ver como se iba con él y además que le mintió, ¿porque?.

Regreso a su departamento y se encontró con Suzuno que ya se había acomodado en su sofá, este solo azoto la puerta y se sentó junto a él tomando una lata de cerveza la cual tomó casi de un trago….

-tu destinado se fue - _mirando como daba un sorbo a una cerveza qué este tomo de la mesa frente a ambos-_

-estupideces-

-¿qué cosa?-

-los destinados son solo estupideces, _-hablaba Haruya con un tono de fastidio-_ ni mis viejos creían en esas tonterías-

-vaya algo me dice tu novia se fue y no solo….Tatsuya sí que es rápido, ¿el vino por él, no es verdad?-

-¿qué dices?- _mirando a este sorprendido al dar con la verdad-_

-hablaba con él antes de llegar a tu casa dijo algo como, "iré a buscar a alguien para cenar esta noche, ha sido un día fatal", no dudo se estuviera refiriendo a tu novia-

Haruya se sintió molesto por ese comentario, además de sentirse mal ante la idea que solo por él se fuera Midorikawa y mintiendo, ¿porque?…

-Haruya, si te gusta deberías decirle antes de que sea tarde, tu tiempo quizás termine pronto con él y por idiota seguro le pierdes-

-¿qué cosa?-

-no te hagas el idiota frente a mí, sé que te gusta desde hace tiempo _-hablaba muy calmado mientras Haruya reaccionaba mucho, Suzuno comía alguna fritura que veía en un plato-_

-¡eso no es verdad!-

-lo es, solo que no te das cuenta, aun lo ves bajo la luz de amigo cuando estuvieron viviendo juntos un tiempo y piensas lo conoces mejor que Tatsuya o quien sea, no olvides que hace menos de un año que esos dos iniciaron a ser amigos cuando antes su amistad no era ni buena-

-por favor, que va saber un Beta como tú de esto, además no me gusta un llorón idiota como el, cambiando de tema, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-estaba aburrido, así que pensé en arruinarte esta noche, ¿lo hice verdad?, me siento completo de ello por este día-

-no te imaginas como-

Haruya pensó en el tema y aunque paso la noche más que bebiendo con Suzuno sino teniendo sexo casual esa noche al sentirse embriagado por el momento del alcohol y de pensar en tonterías dichas por Suzuno. Al día siguiente se despertó junto al intruso de la noche anterior, tomó un baño y se fue al trabajar junto a Suzuno que iría a su departamento antes e iría después a trabajar, amenazando con cobrarle por hacerlo sentirse asqueado y violarlo. Haruya llego a su trabajo puntual así no quisiera, pasando por recepción fue al elevador y se dirigió a su lugar de trabajo sintiéndose cansado, todo era normal hasta que en un momento del día su jefe del área lo mando a él a dejar algunos documentos al CEO de la compañía, Al llegar al área administrativa unos pisos arriba donde él trabajaba llegó frente a la oficina del director pero antes de llamar para entrar esta se abrió y frente suyo vio a Midorikawa el cual salió y cerró tras él…

-vaya modales, debes esperar a que alguien te llame antes de intentar siquiera entrar-

-no vi a la secretaria así que pase- _refiriéndose a su amigo con burla_ -

-tan agradable, casi como él molesto hermano de mi jefe-

-bueno, ¿tu jefe donde esta?-

-salió a una cita hace un rato-

-entonces qué hacías dentro si el no está-

-¿celos?-

-que estúpido, solo dale esto cuando llegue tu jefe _\- dándole los documentos que tenía para este-_

-bien, por cierto lamento irme así ayer, perdona-

-da igual…. pero, te gustaría que este fin de semana si no tienes nada planeado, bueno tú y...-

-¿quiere una cita?-

-ya quisieras tú una cita conmigo, ni llorando saldría yo con alguien como tú-

-ya veo-

-como sea, salgamos algún lado este sábado quieres y no es una cita?

-lo siento , pero no puedo-

-¿qué cosa, por qué no?-

-bueno ,por razones del trabajo de mi jefe, debo transferirme por tres meses a la empresa de Fukuoka-

-¿qué cosa?, vaya acaso aún necesita niñera cual niño vaya es….- _sin poder terminar su frase al recibir un golpe en la nuca-_

-Nagumo agradezco te preocupes por el trabajo de otros, pero tú no debes meterte donde no te llaman, es decir en la vida de mi asistente o mía-

-¿qué cosa?-

-Kira-san, él trajo esto del área de ventas- _Midorikawa habló antes de que Nagumo comenzará una discusión sin razón-_

-bien Haruya, si terminaste deja él acoso a mi asistente y ve a tu trabajo-

-como sea, nos vemos Midorikawa-

Haruya entendía que él como Midorikawa en él trabajo no eran amigos con Tatsuya pero lo que le molestaba quizás un poco era que el tono con Tatsuya en él trabajo era plan de pelea a diferencia de cuando estaban fuera juntos tomando en algún bar del gusto del otro. Él regresó a su trabajo y cuando estaba en él elevador recibió un mensaje de Midorikawa donde decía. "Salgamos después de que regrese , si". Haruya solo suspiro, como es que Midorikawa soportaba a Tatsuya sin queja, a su parecer era igual de fastidioso como Hiroto.

.

.

Los tres meses pasaron y aunque Haruya a un comienzo mandaba mensajes de texto a Midorikawa y sin saberlo comenzaba a extrañarlo al punto de esperar los mensajes por tontos que fueran del otro pero estos casi después de dos meses dejaron de llegar, Haruya solo pensó sería por el trabajo pero gracias a Suzuno y su insistencia de que este estaba enamorado creyó sin dudarlo que le gustaba Ryuuji, quería verlo ahora. Los días pasaron sin notarlo y cuando Haruya iba a su trabajo como le era costumbre ya, miró dentro del elevador a Midorikawa cosa que le hizo feliz pues no negaría lo había extrañado con locura.

-vaya creía ya no te vería y te habían despedido por fin de aquí-

-igual me da gusto verte Nagumo _\- sonriendo ante el molesto comentario típico del otro-_

-como sea, de nuevo vas tarde al trabajo, no dudo te corran ahora si-

-te equivocas, a decir verdad vengo a renunciar por propia cuenta-

-¿qué cosa, porque?- _mirando a Midorikawa_ -

-pues veras… aunque ame mi trabajo o la paga actual… ya no puedo seguir-

-¿no comprendo?-

-serás él segundo a quien le diré esto claro después del médico, sabes estoy esperando-

-¿esperando, qué cosa?-

-tan tonto, eres tan divertido Haruya, estoy esperando un bebé eso quiero decir-

-¡no me digas! _-alterado un poco-_ ¿quién se aprovechó? , lo matare a quien te hizo daño y terminaste así-

-estas equivocado, el padre de mi bebé no me violó...aunque pareciera _-ruborizándose y cambiar su tema_ \- … lo que dijo es, Tatsuya como yo estábamos consientes de esto además de que lo amo como el a mí y esto lo prueba-

-¿cómo estás seguro de ello?-

-el me ha propuesto casarnos antes de que el bebé nazca-

En ese momento aunque Haruya quería negar la felicidad de Midorikawa frente suyo no podía, había notado la sonrisa de este al hablar como el collar que intentaba esconder bajo una camisa de cuello de tortuga color rojizo además de que al hablar tenía su mano derecha sobre su vientre donde noto con claridad una argolla de compromiso, solo pensaba que Tatsuya se le había adelantado por mucho, vio después como este salía del elevador…

-me voy debo ir con Seijirou Kira, ¿por cierto Haruya, no te has pasado de área de trabajo?, nos vemos-

Haruya lo noto pero quería eso fuera una broma, que terminaría diciendo le había mentido en todo hasta en él notable vientre de su bebé que seguro tenía tres semanas, pero no era así, Midorikawa ahora era la pareja de alguien más y no suyo, seguro no podrían salir en una cita ni nada parecido ahora, le molestaba pero le gustaba el fuera feliz así fuera con Tatsuya que por mucho que le costara admitía era un buen sujeto de ser otro haría todo por arruinar a esa pareja pero no lo haría por Midorikawa y su amistad con este como Tatsuya.

 **~espero les gustase.**


End file.
